


Logically in Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock realizes that falling love is not that bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logically in Love

Art by: Elfqueen55

The word love has left me in confusion.

Invading my thoughts, becoming an intrusion.

I can no longer hold my control at bay.

This man has left me in complete disarray.

There seems to be no simple solution.

I have now come to the only conclusion.

Embrace the logic of this human emotion.

And I shall forever give him my everlasting devotion.


End file.
